


breakdown

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to admit this was uploaded because i get chills thinking of being stuck in 13th works. Phobia much? Anyway...this is a story with what happens if loki or bucky fell completely apart and how they help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Breakdown

"Norns!!!!!!" Loki look absolutely terrified as he run out of STeve room all the while clutching one injured shoulder. "Get out! Now!" He roar when he saw the two most vulnerable frailest humans in the avenger's gaping at him. Loki with quick reflex didnt wait for permission as he cast both pepper and tony and teleport them to ---jesus!he cant think of anything, so he just teleport them with resignation to his secret lab. 

Loki cast a simple spell on steve's door before he run like an antelope towards outside- in the pad. He knew it was a frail spell designed to fortify the door but he hope it will buy him some time.

"Norns. Im bleeding!" He hurriedly cast a spell to heal his wound. Thank God it was only a knife that is within bucky's reach earlier. He had caught bucky finish wearing his armour and loki forgot the reasonn why he went to bucky in the first place. Anyway Loki could almost imagine it was bucky's metal shoulder who is slamming at the door . he wince at the almost mechanical rhythm.

"Darn captain america. Fool. Idiot. Imbecile!"he was cursing a mean streak at the fool who had stayed away from the avenger's tower aka bucky barnes for fifteen straight days!!! Secret mission be darn.

"Oh noe!" Loki moaned as he watch at the corner of his eyes bucky barnes aiming an assault rifle at him. 

Bucky barnes blankly started firing while walking towards the fleeing loki outside in the topmost portion of the tower.  
When he run out of ammo he simply attach a new clip.

"Enough!!!" Loki morph into his kick-ass form while he deflect the barrage of bullets coming his way with one swing of his sceptre.

Bucky tried firing his guns again as he approach the strange guy. Loki again deflect it. Bucky shrug off the unusualness of it all. Instead he fish out a dagger in one of his pockets.

Loki was seething in rage. "In the end i will make you kneel buck!!" 

Soon the two were busy slapping kicking and fighting each other.no timeouts  
They were so focus they didnt bother looking up at the quinjet that hover on top of them.

"Are they okey?" Tony stop midstream in prattling about loki's notes on how to cure cancer when he caught natasha and clint's slack jawed expression. Tony was on one of the screen in the quinjet.

"They are scary." Bruce said blandly while mentally making a quick calculation of their blood bag supply.

Clint feel very small. He forgot how bloody loki is and this reminds him suddenly of the fact. Although to be honest loki had all of them fooled what with him not looking up from his reading these past few months. Sometimes loki will just watch tv about fashions. Loki wont even attend sparring practice for gods sake. Plus loki will do things that reminds clint of a teenager- a girl teenager.

Loki lost tally the numbers of stab wounds, broken bones, bruises, sprains he and bucky have. Damn everything hurts. Bucky was not pulling back in any of punches and so is he.

It was brutal.

Natasha finally had enough information to reach into conclusion that if they dont stop this two...one or both of them will end up dead. She quickly slam a huge red button on the quinjet and...

"Nornnnnnnnnsss!" Loki howled as a jolt of electricity hit both of them at once. He stagger a bit. He idly wonder for a quick sec if thor would miss his humans if he kill the avengers and bucky because they are pain in the asses.

Hulk almost hulk smash the red button when the three person at the quinjet scream like girls when they saw the two villains trying to shake off the 100000000 volts of electricity like it was nothing.

The two villains then fell like trees.

One day later...

Loki safe with the knowledge that thor is sleeping, touch his brother's hand and grip it tightly. He smile as thor just continue snoring loudly.

Bucky with his human arm on a sling drop in from the window. He look sheepish.

Loki coolly glare at bucky with all the royal pain in the ass majesty he possess.  
"You broke our secret james bucky barnes." He said frostily-like a proper frost giant actually.

"And you broke my smoulder." Bucky cant help but return. He touch his swollen eye. Jesh how strong is that punch that even his super serum have a hard time healing him?

Loki ignore bucky's statement. In a precise librarian voice he reminded bucky why it was important that it was not suppose to cross the avengers minds how fucking bloodthirsty they are. How important is is to masked their dark killer instinct in the world that will never be ready for --

Bucky watch loki warming up to his speech with trepidation. He barely resist rolling his eyes for fear loki will hit him with a spectre. Again. Thankfully...

"Hello?"steve roger voice floated from the door followed by a soft knock.

Loki's mouth frown indispleasure at the interruption.

"Uhm thank you loki for saving me" bucky was reminded suddenly why he went to loki in the first place. God, steve was so annoying in his insistence to have bucky apologized.

Loki nod his head like a king. Then he whisper suddenly vulnerable.."please if the same thing happen to me i hope ull return the favor" 

A mask slam down on loki's face before he command steve to enter and fetch his bestfriend.

"He is ruining my beauty sleep mr.rogers" loki crankily complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakdown 2

Bucky Barnes was practicing his dagger skills. It had only been a day or so when his arm was remove from its cast and now despite his muscle screaming he ruthlessly went thru the motion of catching flipping pulling stabbing routine. He had the basement gym to himself and wa soon lost to his concentration.

He yelp when his cellphone which was supposedly set to silence played tony's music in full blast. Barnes scowl and curse tony and his hacking skill. He fished out said telephone from his duffel bag and finally. "Yes?"

"Wanna see loki lost his cool?" Tony said brightly back

Bucky made a sour face. "I already did stark."

Tony dismiss it. "That was a child's play."and in a grave voice he said " bucky we need your help. Loki had destroyed a city block."

Bucky was still staring at the phone numbly a few precious sec after tony ended the call. " Jesh loki you dont even have the courtesy to wait until i healed right!" He bitched silently. He then open a secret door -gloating at how cute tony is for making a secret door- that lead him to the avenger's exclusive part of the tower.

"Whats my mission?" Bucky reported as he finally arrive at the marked area where the avengers are operating. He had listen to the avengers comm chanel and well, its quiet fubar actually. He squeeze his new sniper rifle, the sniper rifle that tony loki and bucky were joking about a few days ago.

"You could rammed this in someones ass!" Tony brag proudly. He lovingly pat the thing.

"No need to rammed it in loki's ass then",bucky pretended to wipe an imaginary sweat. 

Tony cackled since personally he thought loki already have a pole in his ass  
(Oh god i forgot the exact metaphor?) Loki stick a tongue out at bucky. He made it creepy by making his tongue forked like a snake.

"Godkiller." Loki announce as he lift the weapon. Tony throw him a mean look. Seriously he hates superhumans. They made lifting heavy things look easy.

"Huh?" Bucky reflexively grab the beautiful, specially made rifle when loki press it to his chest. He look at loki wit confusion.

"Name it 'godkiller'" loki roll his eyes before he wink at bucky. and he might have done something too coz the weapon suddenly feel warm without his perky expression giving it away.

Tony was a bit impress with the new name he was thinking of naming it TS followed by a series of numbers but...wow, okey what loki said could work.

Loki give a wave and vanish.

"Come on barnes i wanna see you test that baby." Tony was clapping his hand. Bucky wonder if the warmth earlier was just a figment if his imagination. I mean loki was a frost giant and all.

End flashback.

Bucky barnes easily climb and reach the loft of the apartment that was assigned to him.

He look thru his sniper scope and watch as loki and thor tore at each other like sworn enemies instead of lo--bucky barnes shook his head. Sometimes loki's troll cant be undone with a brain bleach. He took a deep breathe. He trust clint will cover his back considering he cant hit loki and cover his butt from the flying monsters loki had conjure from hel at the same time.

"And i survive a mano to a mano wit loki" bucky was impress at the no holds bar fighting going on between loki and thor. So okey thor look like he was still holding up but loki was on a full tilt diva mode. He magicked, tricked, speared, daggered, kicked at thor with abandon.  
Bucky took an even deeper breathe. He gently squuzeeeeed the trigger as he aimed it at loki's butt err back or head or okey torso. Yes torso. A lone tear happen when bucky realized he is going to *sob* kill his moshi-moshi.

A supersonic blast which didnt happen when bucky tested the gun at the range also happen.

....

Lets allow a moment of silence ---

Ending 1:  
Two days later...

Loki was walking funnily as he walk out of the room the moment he spied bucky approaching him.

"He still mad??" Bucky gawked in disbelief as he look at thor.

Thor who stay put as natasha put a band aid on the bridge of his nose rumbled "yup" he popped the word out clearly as unthor-like as possible.

"Damn"

Ending 2:  
That night ..  
"You waz trying to die" bucky accuse loki   
When he caught the man looking out of the huge window with hands behind his back.

Loki shrug. 

"How dare you." Bucky raged. "I hate it when people use me as a weapon, loki!" 

Loki look at him with bleakness. "Moshi" coz of course they have endearments "thanos slipped into my head today. I choose u coz i thought ull understand."

Bucky got goosebump when loki casually pointed a spot in the black skies. "He is coming from there."

**Author's Note:**

> Bloods come out of my ears and nose as i try to grapple with english. Think of it for a moment. Now stop. Thank you.


End file.
